Decepticon Master
by IcantbelieveImdoingthis
Summary: TransformersPokemon Crossover. Megatron seeks to become a Pokemon Master and then strip the world of all its energon.
1. Dumb Idea For a Crossover

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers – Hasbro does. Don't own Pokémon – someone else does.

Decepticon Master 

Chapter 1 - Dumbest Idea For a Crossover Ever? Dumbest Idea For a Crossover Ever.

_My name is Megatron._

_It is my destiny to become the world's number one pokémon master. With the pokémon I capture and enslave, I shall assume dominance over all others. My courage and determination will overwhelm all comers – legions will topple, leagues mastered, and I shall be the strongest._

_And then I shall conquer this grimey mudball of a planet and drain it of all its energon…Then at last will I rule the galaxy!_

"Megsy-pumpkin, time to go to bed!" Came a cry from outside the door. Megatron scowled and stopped posing, tossing his voltorb alarm clock back on the side bench.

"Puny flesh-creature!" He cried back affectionately. We think. "Never interrupt me when I'm monologuing!"

There was a motherly giggle from behind the door. She went on in a horrifyingly flaky manner. "Well, don't stay up too late, or you'll be late for Professor Oak's!"

Megatron stuck his table violently, unwittingly crushing his alarm clock. "Spare me your maternal coddling!" He screamed. "I shall be entering stasis for the rest of the night, so I don't want to hear anymore of your incessant chatter!"

Listening for his mother's footsteps as they faded down the hall, Megatron spun on his heel. She had laid out some clothing for him to wear for his 'pokémon journey' – jeans, a jacket and some foolish hat – items that were unnecessary for his superior cybernetic body. Muttering about the 'useless flesh-bag', Megatrn incinerated the body-drapings with his fusion cannon, and turned his attention to his bed.

Heftily lifting it up, Megatron tossed it casually to the other side of his room, shattering his closet. Beneath where it lay was a stasis pod.

Laying down to recharge his energon levels, Megatron pondered the decision he would have to make tomorrow morning. Which pokémon would he choose? Squirtle, with its hardy defense and water-powers? Bulbasaur – powerful in the offence and stubborn in spirit? Or the sleek Charmander, whose fiery powers could reduce many Autobot weaklings to scrap?

The obvious choice was to slay the other trainers and take all three. Megatron nodded in decision and activated the chamber. He would kill his competitors before stopping by the Oak manor and be swiftly on his way to conquest.

((((0))))

Unfortunately, Megatron had flattened his clock and failed to wake up on time. Realising his mistake, Megatron smashed through the wall and flew at top speed to the Oak residence, leaving his room behind a scene of carnage.

Blasting a few vehicles from his path en route, Megatron at last came to the front gate. A large crowd had gathered, and Megatron was curious at what held the plebian's attention.

As his feet touched the ground, he saw that perhaps half of Cybertron Town was here. Megatron could also make the mindless drone of chanting. Marching closer, he began to pick up on the words.

"Prime, Prime, he's our 'bot! He's got in spades what no one's got!"

Oh Primus no…

Beating a few commoners aside, Megatron burst into the centre. A row of attractive cheerleaders where dancing away, shaking their bon-bons all over the place and singing praise for the tall red transformer in front of him.

Optimus fraggin' Prime. The uppity, goody-two-shoes defender of all things decent and nice himself. Megatron clenched his teeth in rage, bending instinctively into a battle stance – but he couldn't fight him here, he was at a disadvantage, surrounded by all of Prime's supporters.

"Prime…" Megatron growled. Optimus turned and saw his old rival standing before him and smiled. Well, Megatron assumed he smiled behind that faceplate.

"Megatron, you made it!" The robo-bastard slapped Megatron on the shoulder like an old pal. "I was scared you'd miss out!"

Megatron shrugged off Prime's hand and squared up. "Cut the faux-camaraderie, Prime. Take me to Oak, now!"

Optimus put his hands on his hips and laughed heartily. "You can just head on up! What's the hurry, though?"

"I only want what's mine." Megatron said with a deathly chill.

Optimus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You're right, I really should be heading off." He turned to his cheerleading squad. "Come on, girls!"

The Autobot transformed into a large truck, and the cheerleaders filed into his trailer. Starting his engine, Prime sent off one last farewell to Megatron.

"Hope to see you out there! I look forward to battling you sometime!"

As the truck roared down the road and into the distance, Megatron clenched his fist tightly.

"If you only knew, Prime…" He rumbled through his teeth. Suddenly realising the crowd was still hovering about, Megatron roared loud and fired his fusion cannon randomly. "What are you lingering for? Disperse and flee!"

After much screaming and violence, the crowd disappeared and Megatron had vented some of his frustration. Kissing the fusion cannon latched to his arm lovingly, Megatron flew up to Oak's mansion to finally get things under way.

Professor Oak jumped as the front of his home exploded. Dodging falling debris, he turned and saw a dark silhouette standing imperiously in the gaping hole.

"Oak!" It cried, advancing. "Where is my pokémon?"

"Oh, Megatron…" Oak started, still a little shaken. "Um, I'm afraid they've all been taken…"

A black hand shot out and seized the old man by the throat and lifting him off the ground. "What?" The ivory robot said in a low tone.

"That, ah, that is except for one!" Oak protested desperately. Megatron snorted and tossed him roughly to the ground.

"Show me."

((((0))))

Soon enough, Oak led Megatron into one of his storage rooms. There was a table with a triangular design on it, a pokéball on each corner. Megatron regarded his suspiciously, recalling being told that there was only one left.

Reaching out, Megatron snatched up the first ball. "Squirtle then."

The ball opened, revealing it to be empty.

"I'm afraid Squirtle has already been chosen." Oak helpfully provided. Megatron shot him an angry gaze and took another ball.

It proved empty too, as did the third. Upon finding Charmander absent as well, Megatron spun and pointed the barrel of his fusion cannon into Oak's face.

"Enough of the games, human!" He cried furiously. "Give me my new warrior!"

Oak was non-plussed by the large weapon in his face. "Patience, patience, young man." He said, pressing a button on the wall. An opening appeared in the centre of the table, and a new ball emerged, a Decepticon symbol imprinted directly on it.

"I must warn you," Oak started and Megatron greedily snatched up the ball. "This one is still a little wild."

Cracking open the ball, there was a flash of red light, and seated on the table was a small yellow rat with a thunderbolt rammed into its backside. To say Megatron was disappointed was an understatement.

"Are you mocking me, Professor?" He said dangerously, grabbing the rat by its long yellow ear and lifting it up to examine it. "I can't shatter the Autobot ranks with this rodent!"

Oak had no chance to respond. The yellow rat did not enjoy being hoisted by the ear, nor being called weak, and hissed. Electric sparks burst from his red cheeks, and suddenly a storm of lightning erupted from its body. Oak was burnt to a crisp.

"As you can see, Pikachu packs quite a wallop." He coughed out before collapsing.

Megatron, however, was standing strong. The blast of electricity had given him a refreshing burst of energy. Indeed, he laughed menacingly.

"Indeed!" He announced, shifting his grip to something more comfortable for Pikachu. He was well pleased with the deceptively diminutive creature – he now had a powerful weapon and constant source of delicious energy. "Indeed he does, Professor! This will make an excellent contribution to the Decepticon cause!"

Pikachu was somewhat bewildered that his attack had caused the transformer no harm. In fact, he looked healthier than before.

"Pika?" He said, lifted high by the white robot. Megatron began analysing its language, and determined that the creature could understand common human.

"Pikachu!" Megatron said with pomp and formality. "You are now a member of the exalted Decepticon forces! Do you swear to die in service of our goal; ultimate conquest?"

The rat glanced down at Oak, who was still recovering on the floor. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Pi pichu? (Uh, sure?)"

A frightening grin crossed Megatron's face. "Excellent…" He said, eyes going distant. "Excellent…"

((((0))))

Megatron made his way out of the manor and down the hill, Oak trailing behind and Pikachu carrying by the skull. At the base of the path, he grimaced to see his mother had gathered together a group of 'supporters' making fools of themselves banging kettles and flying poorly made banners. Really, was a military parade too much to ask?

"Ooooh, Megsy!" Delia cooed, hugging her son tightly. "My little boy is all grown up!"

"I was built this size…" The tyrant muttered, dropping his pokémon to the ground. Pikachu flinched when he saw the fussing woman turn her eyes on him.

"Oh, a Pikachu!" She said, grabbing up the rat and snuggling up to him. Pikachu was unsure whether to be more afraid of the violence-obsessed monster behind him or her.

Megatron smirked when Pikachu had decided he'd had enough and electrified the woman. He was beginning to like the creature.

A cloud of smoke rising off her, Delia let Pikachu scurry from her arms. "Wow, what an electrifying personality!" She shakily quipped. The crowd all laughed, and Megatron raised his cannon.

Before he could fire, his mother hit him with another question. "Why's the little cutie not in its pokéball?"

Megatron paused. "What?"

"Trainers generally keep their pokémon in pokéballs." Explained Oak. Megatron looked confused.

"What for?"

The Professor floundered. "Well, ah, I…" He whipped a small red thing from his pocket. "Oh, Megatron, look at this! This is your pokédex."

Hesitantly, Megatron took it from the old man. "And what is its function?" He asked, examining the primitive human technology.

"It is an encyclopedia of information on pokémon. Simply point and shoot."

Steel eyebrow raised, Megatron pointed the device at Pikachu and pressed the button. Pikachu looked curious as a computerised voice burst from the device.

"Pikachu, an electric-type pokémon." It said jarringly over a portrait of a pikachu. "Pikachu's store electricity in their fur for release later."

"Amazing." Said Megatron, dryly. He put the pokédex away. "I shall be leaving now."

"One moment dear!" Delia interrupted, handing over a green backpack. "I packed you some extra underwear!"

Megatron rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag. "Yes yes, good. Did you pack the energon?"

Delia put a hand to her cheek. "It's all there, pumpkin!"

Confirming that it was in fact the case, Megatron decided to give the human some parting words. He stood tall and addressed her formally, Pikachu looking on with a mystified expression.

"Woman, you have given the Decepticon cause many years of faithful service, despite your… irritating tendencies." He spread a dramatic hand over Cybertron town. "When I lay all this to waste, your life will be spared."

His mother blushed and waved him down. "Oh you…"

As any further communication was unnecessary, Megatron raised Pikachu onto his shoulder and took to flight. As he flew into the distance, the gathered supporters, his mother and Professor Oak (who were standing suspiciously close) all waved him goodbye.

When Megatron's visage sunk below the horizon, Professor Oak let his hand drop.

"That's one messed up kid."

Delia let her hand fall too, a worried look on her face.

"Tell me about it."

-

-

**Author's notes:**

Stupid idea? Yes. But, y'know… This is actually a remake of an old thing I wrote that sucked. This might be better – we'll see.

Whaddya think? Any good? Please leave reviews, they send shivers of joy down my spine!

Next time… Misty and Soundwave!


	2. Mutiny

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers – Hasbro does. Don't own Pokémon – someone else does.

Decepticon Master 

Chapter 2 – Mutiny

"I lust for battle." Megatron announced, causing Pikachu to grimace. They had been walking the forest road for some time, waiting to come across another pokémon to fight, but nothing had come up.

Megatron stopped and looked down on Pikachu. "I require intel; what are you're abilities?"

Pikachu glanced up at Megatron and blinked. "Pikachu pi pi? (You mean other than shoot bolts of lightning?)"

"Yes! Reveal your powers to me, so that I may deploy you as it pleases me."

Pikachu thought about it for a moment. "Pi pi chu pika kachu… (Well, I can climb trees pretty well…)" To demonstrate, the lightning rat raced up a nearby tree and sat perched on a branch. Megatron was decidedly unimpressed.

"I see." Megatron pulled out his pokédex. "Perhaps this can illuminate the matter."

With a beep, the pokédex began speaking. "Pikachu. Its powers include; Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, and Tackle." Then shut up.

Megatron was even more unimpressed with the red machine in his hand. "Why must I deal with incompetence at every turn?" He said to himself.

Pikachu shrugged, but then their attention was snagged by a low caw. They turned to see a small bird pecking at the earth for food. Megatron immediately turned his pokédex on it.

"Pidgey, the bird-pokémon." It announced. "Pidgey are common and easy to capture."

They waited for more information, but none came. Megatron shook the device a little, but nothing more was forthcoming.

He sneered. "Bah, useless human technology!" Megatron squeezed his hand and shredded the red pokédex. Letting the strips of metal fall to the grass, Megatron pointed at the Pidgey. "Pikachu!" He screamed. "Attack! Shooow nooo mercy!"

Pikachu scratched behind his ear with his hindlegs. "Piii, Pikachu. (Ahhh, do it yourself.)"

Megatron was in a rage. "This is mutiny, Pikachu! _Mutiny_!"

The Pidgey stirred at all the noise, and Megatron decided to attack before it got away. Raising his cannon, he fired a powerful fusion blast, but the bird managed to take flight as the purple blast struck. Watching the bird fly speedily away, Megatron yelled after it.

"PIDGEY!! Come back and face me, you coward!"

Angry that their battle had been shunned, Megatron looked to the side and saw another bird. Without pause, he fired again, sending the creature through the air.

"Die, pathetic winged pest!"

The bird stood up from the ground, and the transformer noticed that it looked very different to the Pidgey. It was sleeker, with a sharper beak, and a vicious look in its eyes. Megatron liked this bird, preparing to fight.

But rather than meet him in a glorious duel, the bird squawked into the air, summoning legions of its kin. Pikachu, who had been spectating, saw the approaching cloud of birds and leapt from its branch in fear, barely avoiding being pecked in the back of the neck.

The flock swarmed around Megatron and Pikachu, who tried to ward off the flurry of pecks desperately.

"What treachery is this?" Cried Megatron. "Retreat! RETREAT!!"

The two of them sprinted off blindly, covering their heads from the pursuing birds. Megatron raised a forearm to his mouth, a small communicator flipping open.

"Soundwave!" He begged desperately. "I need back-up immediately!"

Hardly a moment passed before Soundwave flew in beside the running Megatron. The birds curiously ignored him.

"Hail Lord Megatron!" The navy transformer saluted.

"Soundwave, what are these things?" Megatron demanded. Soundwave obliged in his droning monotone.

"Spearow – the unnecessarily aggressive pokémon." The Communications Officer recited from behind his faceplate. "Spearow are known to attack trainers in unfairly large numbers and be all-round jerks."

Megatron growled, trying to swipe a Spearow from the air. "I know that; what are our options?"

Pikachu, sprinting along at Megatron's feet, offered his thoughts. "Pika pichu? (Can't you guys just fly off?)"

"They'll catch us." The Decepticon leader stated, but his red eyes gleamed as he saw an approaching cliff. "But if we can't escape above ground, we can under water!"

Making a beeline for the cliff, Megatron scooped up Pikachu and dove off. The Spearow passed overhead while the two off them fell towards the lake below them. Soundwave stayed airborne, forgotten by all.

Decepticon and pokémon together crashed into the water, dragged immediately by its surprisingly strong current. They were pulled passed a school of magikarp, and Pikachu tried to scream through the water when a gyrados sped towards them, desiring to feed.

Megatron punched the creature in the mouth, sending it reeling. Kicking his iron legs, the Decepticon swum them away in case the water snake decided to fight back.

Then suddenly they were caught in a long hook.

((((0))))

Sitting peacefully by the still river sat Misty, a young girl with fiery red hair. She was trying to relax, since she usually loved fishing, but today nothing was biting. It was getting her down.

But something was on her mind, which had drawn her so far from her hometown for a simple fishing trip in the first place. She needed to get away from her sisters and their small army of suitors, since it reminded her that she still had never had a boyfriend. Already Misty had reached the ripe old age of twelve, and was fast approaching spinsterhood. Would she never find a man?

Suddenly, something tugged her line, brightening her spirits. Standing up, she pulled with all her strength, but the catch fought back. It looked like a big one. Broadening her stance, Misty made one more might tug…

…pulling the catch high into the air to land roughly just near by. Since it clearly wasn't a water pokémon, Misty skipped over the rocks to see what she had fished from the river.

She paused at what she saw – a very handsome white transformer with beautiful red eyes.

"Hellooo nurse…" she muttered, before noticing that he was clutching a pokémon – a Pikachu. The Pikachu was coughing up water, but the transformer wasn't moving. She crouched down beside him to see if he was okay.

Suddenly, the transformer's hand lashed forward and grabbed her suspenders, pulling himself upright.

"I liiiive!" He rasped. Misty covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping. He had such a gravely, manly voice.

_It must be destiny,_ she decided.

"Uh, hi there!" She said, standing up as the transformer got up too. Beside them, Soundwave floated to the ground, unnoticed by everybody.

Megatron fixed the flesh-bag with an annoyed look.

"What?"

Misty touched her hair shyly. "Hey, I was just wondering what you were doing swimming around out there?"

Megatron turned away roughly. "That's no business of yours." He lifted Pikachu by the scruff of his neck up to eye level. "Pikachu, report."

Pikachu opened his eyes wearily. "Piikaaachu… (Next time tell me before you jump off a cliff, jerk…)" He said, coughing up more lungfuls of water. Misty started at his condition.

"Hey, is he okay?" She asked, hoping that pokémon would be a nice conversation-starter. "You should get him to the Pokémon Centre down at Viridian City – it's not far from here."

Megatron was about to tell the nuisance what she could do with her advice when Soundwave broke in.

"Megatron, alert. Incoming."

Looking up, the Decepticon saw that the Spearow flock had found them and was intent on seeing them terminated.

"A thousand curses!" He cried, looking around and seeing a shuttle parked on top of the rise – presumably the girl's. He signalled Soundwave and raced up to it with Pikachu.

Misty, who had intended to offer them a lift, was about to call out when Megatron used a fusion blast to blow a hole in the side of her shuttle. He and his companions burst inside and slaughtered all its crew in a matter of moments.

As they started its engines, Misty's rage at having her shuttle stolen overrode her desire for a date.

"Hey!" She cried over the igniting turbines. "That's my shuttle!"

Megatron stuck his head out the window as it began to take off. "Either I take your shuttle or your life! Be grateful for my generosity, earth-germ!"

The shuttle launched from the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust and leaves, leaving Misty coughing at the fumes and seething in anger, but nonetheless vowing to find that man and meet him again.

((((0))))

Standing tense at the control board, Pikachu groggily sitting nearby, Megatron guided the craft over the trees, desperately hoping to outrun the Spearow.

Killing the crew had been a mistake; with only he and Soundwave piloting, the shuttle was barely staying in the air, let alone leaving the pursuing birds behind. He clenched his fists and growled. This was not good.

Clouds were gathering, and it started to rain. He spared a thought for the girl at the lake who had 'lent' them the shuttle. With only her fleshling meat and bones to protect her, the weather would be hard on her in the wild. But he shook the thought from his mind – there were more important things to do.

Suddenly the shuttle shook. Outside, the Spearow had gathered around the shuttle, striking at its engines and key points. Smoke spewed forth from its gaping wounds, and the ship began to lose altitude.

"Attention; primary and secondary reactors down." Declared Soundwave. Megatron swore, striking his now useless controls.

"Slag it all!"

One Spearow, the one Megatron had attacked initially, swooped in and made one final blow to the fuselage. This caused a sudden explosion on board, causing the shuttle to veer uncontrollable.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Soundwave cried, still in his dead tone. "Prepare for crash!"

The Spearow backed off to clear the explosion. In a trail of smoke, the ship crashed like a comet into the forest, then erupted in a pillar of flames and raining wreckage.

Reactivating his optics, Megatron registered considerable damage over his entire body. Looking up, he saw Soundwave knocked offline and Pikachu laying next to him, blackened with wounds to his frail biological body.

Reaching out and prodding the creature, Pikachu opened his eyes, groaning in pain. Knowing that the Spearow would come back to finish the job, Megatron reached around and took his pokéball, setting it in front of Pikachu.

"Your damage is extensive." He said. "Retreat into your stasis-ball until we can repair you."

Weakly, Pikachu shook his head. Megatron respected the small rat's valour in refusing bondage, even if it meant death.

"Adirmable." He stated, then pushed upright, despite his internal diagnostics screaming at him that he was beyond operational parameters. He never paid attention to those parameters, anyway. Pikachu watched, a growing sense of respect welling within in.

Megatron turned to face the Spearow alone as they swept in for the finishing strafe. His fusion cannon was tossed aside, he was theoretically damaged beyond operation, but there was one thing Megatron would never do, and that was bow to another.

"Hear me, Spearow!" He announced, raising his hand authoritatively, though he wobbled a little. "I am Megatron, leader of all Decepticons. I will not rest until all worlds, all peoples kneel before me." He growled and decided to speak in a manner they'd understand. "I will be the number one Pokémon Master in all the universe!"

Megatron narrowed his eyes and spread his arms wide, mockingly, as though to say 'hit me with all you've got'. "My ambition, my destiny is stronger than all of you together; a thousand – a million million times over." He snarled large. "I will defeat and capture you all!"

Pikachu gaped up at his trainer, bravely standing in the rain as hundreds of Spearow descended upon him. Ignoring the pain, Pikachu pushed himself on his claws, willing to fight for this transformer who aspired for ultimate greatness.

Just as the Spearow neared their target, Megatron shouted.

"Pikachu, now!"

The rat was stunned as Megatron back flipped into the air and transformed into a pistol. Landing in Pikachu's lap, the yellow rat instinctively fired a thunderbolt and pulled the trigger.

A stream of anti-matter, drawn directly from a black hole, poured forth from Megatron's barrel, slamming directly into the Spearow. A blast of black light, visible for miles, struck the flock from existence, leaving only an empty sky as the clouds cleared.

Normally, such an attack would drain Megatron of all his energy reserves, but Pikachu's blast of electricity charged his batteries enough that he could still remain conscious. Gazing up at the now blue sky, he saw a strange, sparkling pokémon fly by.

Having had enough of birds for the day, Megatron considered shooting it down, but he didn't have the power. He turned and looked at the even more exhausted Pikachu. The rat smiled at him, but Megatron was beyond sentimental happiness.

Getting to his feet, Megatron gather up his weapons – the fusion cannon and Pikachu, then kicked Soundwave back online. They didn't have the energy to fly, but they could still hopefully get to the next town on foot.

Leaving the shuttle wreckage behind, Megatron pondered what he'd said to the Spearow on the whim of emotion.

"I suppose I didn't capture them in the end, after all." He mused.

They were content to stroll until they heard a shout far behind them, remarkably like the girl from the river.

"What the HELL happened to my shuttle?!"

They ran the rest of the way.

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

Oh, that got a little serious there. I suppose it was a dramatic scene, though…

I don't plan on going through every episode, or even necessarily sticking to the anime plot. This isn't exactly planned out, but we'll see what we do.

Not a terribly creative way of introducing Soundwave, but meh.

Misty out of character? Surely not… :P

Please Review!


	3. Team Rocketcons

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers – Hasbro does. Don't own Pokémon – someone else does.

Decepticon Master 

Chapter 3 – Team Rocket-cons

As soon as they arrived at Viridian City's borders, Megaton and Soundwave dropped out of their run. Megatron glanced around at the suburbs, full of friendly-looking houses and parks.

"This establishment appears more advanced." He noted to Soundwave by his side, and then glanced down at Pikachu in his arms. "Once we restore Pikachu to full operational capacity, we shall enslave it's inhabitants and use them to generate energon."

"Piiiika… (Uh, guys, I need medical attention…)" Muttered Pikachu, aware of their sauntering pace.

As they strode stiffly through the streets, a poster on a wall caught Soundwave's eye. It was a wanted poster for a pair of pokémon thieves – though their photos were unclear at best. He considered informing Megatron of it, when they heard a voice over a loud speaker.

"Attention all Viridian residents!" The woman called. The transformers paused when they saw a police car round the corner. In it was an officer with green hair, speaking into a PA. "There is a pair of pokémon thieves on the loose! If you see anything suspicious, report it to the police immediately!"

Megatron recoiled. "The human authorities! Quickly Soundwave, we must transform into our Earth alt modes and blend seamlessly into the environment!"

Officer Jenny guided her vehicle gently down the road reciting her piece when she saw something on the street. Getting out of her car, she took a closer look.

In the middle of the street lay a pistol, an obsolete tape deck and a Pikachu. Her 'suspicious' readings were going crazy, so she bent down and addressed the Pikachu.

"I hope you have a license for these." She said as the rat groaned. "Carry unregistered weapons and bad sound systems is a serious offense!"

Belatedly, she realised that the pokémon was hardly conscious.

"Oh dear!" She said, putting a gloved hand to her lips. "I need to get you to the Pokémon Centre."

Gathering up the pokémon, she abandoned the junk on the ground for just anyone to pick up and jumped into her car. As she sped off, Megatron and Soundwave transformed.

"Insolent flesh-creature!" The Decepticon Commander growled, clenching his fist and imagining her heart in its grasp. "That warrior is mine alone to command!"

Pointing dramatically after her trail, he ordered Soundwave. "To the Pokémon Centre!"

Taking to the air, followed by his lieutenant, he pursued the policewoman. In turn, he failed to notice the one following them.

Grunting hard, Misty pressed a few steps forward, pausing for a breather. Around her waist was a long rope, tied to the smoking remains of her shuttle, which she had dragged all the way to Viridian.

"Was that who I thought it was?" She said to herself, watching the white and blue figures floating off. She seethed with rage. "He better not think he can escape pay back!"

With newfound energy born of hate, Misty pulled forward again, dragging the twisted hunk of metal through the streets.

Then, as the final link in a chain of contrived almost-meetings, three figures watched from the rooftops, bathed in shadows cast by no light source.

"No one noticed our headshots…" The first bemoaned, a rose under his nose.

"Those pictures were terrible anyway." The woman answered, stroking her hair. "They couldn't capture my exquisite beauty!"

The last one stroked his chin thoughtfully, gazing after where the ivory transformer flew off. "Hm, this could prove a most fortuitous turn of events…"

His partners glanced at him. "What do you mean?" They said in unison. The middle figure grinned.

"Pay attention; I have a plan…"

((((0))))

It soon became apparent to Jenny that the pokémon in the passenger seat's condition was worsening. Grimacing, she cranked up a few gears.

"Get ready!" She said to her car.

Speeding around corners, and knocking a few pedestrians and road signs aside, she soon caught sight of the huge Viridian pokémon centre looming ahead. It didn't occur to her to put the Pikachu in a seatbelt.

The yellow rodent bounced painfully around the police car as Officer Jenny swerved around traffic. She began to grin as she approached the stairs rising up to the Centre.

"Here we go!" She shouted, gunning it.

The car burst over the stairs like a ramp (though that makes no sense), getting airborne. Flipping dramatically several times, and knocking a fearow from the sky, the car smashed through the glass automatic doors of the Centre, skidding to a halt right in front of the reception desk.

"Must you do that every time you visit?" groaned the nurse.

Jenny got out of the car and placed Pikachu on the desk. "This pokémon needs assistance!" She cried. Next to her, the police car transformed into a white robot with what looked like… car-hood breasts.

"Thanks Prowlithe." Jenny said to it. Prowlithe smiled dumbly.

"Prowlith! Prowl!"

The nurse looked over Pikachu. "Piiiikaaa…" He said, but no one understood. The nurse didn't get a chance to say anything before…

"Human scum!" Megatron screamed, blowing a whole in the ceiling and descending violently inside. "Return my soldier to me, immediately!"

Jenny turned to him crossly. Prowlithe sat on his hunches like a dog and growled. "Are you this pokémon's trainer?"

Megatron's eyes glowed. "I am its _master_!"

"How could you let your pokémon get injured like this?" Said the nurse. The Decepticons turned to look at her. She was a large white blocky thing with first aid symbols on her shoulders and a pink wig settled over her steel head. Somehow the nurse had squeezed herself into a pink mini-dress, which stretched disturbingly over her metal body.

"Aargh, my optics!!" Screamed Megatron as he and Soundwave shielded their eyes from the visage in front of them. "What manner of weapon is this?"

"I'm Nurse Ratchet and this pokémon needs immediate attention!" She turned and summoned her minions. "I need a stretcher for an electric pokémon, stat!"

A small retinue of green and purple pokémon emerged from the emergency room, pushing a raised stretcher.

"Hook, hook, hook, hook…" They chanted in unison, gathering up Pikachu and following Nurse Ratchet into surgery.

Megatron was livid. "That Pikachu is mine!" He cried, smashing the reception desk with his fist. "Return it to me!"

Officer Jenny and Prowlithe calmed him down by explaining that Pikachu was getting treatment. After he saw that he would receive back his warrior in full operational order, Megatron turned his demands to questions about the Pokémon Centre.

Prowlithe still suspicious, Jenny explained that Pokémon Centres were one-stop-shops for trainers to not only get their pokémon healed, but eat and sleep. They also had many other secondary functions, like storing trainer's excess pokémon.

This last piece of information caught Megatron's attention.

"Is that so?" He pondered, rubbing his chin and staring at the bulkhead into the storage room. "This fascinates me. Perhaps you'd be willing to…" He suddenly raised his fusion cannon and blew the door from its hinges. "…show us around?"

Jenny jumped. "Hey, you can't do that! Prowlithe, stop them!"

Growling, Prowlithe leaped at Megatron, but was handily shot from the air by Soundwave.

Ignoring the woman fret over her downed pokémon, Megatron casually strolled into the room. Seeing the shelves upon shelves of pokéballs made him smile.

"Imagine, Soundwave." He said, though he didn't really believe Soundwave capable of imagination. "An entire army of pokémon at my hand, without even having to go through the trouble of capturing them." Yes… that'd show Prime.

Megatron was suddenly taken up in a fit of maniacal laughter, only to be interrupted by a crash behind him. He waved for Soundwave to go investigate, but the moment the navy transformer exited the door, he was punched out.

In his stead, that fragging girl from the river emerged.

"_There_ you are!" She announced pointing at Megatron. "Did you think you could get away, did ya?"

A flat expression came to Megatron's face. "What do you want?"

Misty pointed back into the lounge, and, curious, Megatron came up beside her and looked out. Heaped in a big pile in the middle of the room was the twisted slag that was once her shuttle.

"My shuttle!" She demanded, crossing her arms. One look into his pretty red eyes was enough to downgrade the sentence from 'painful death by Sharkticon' to 'repayment in full, plus perhaps marriage'.

Megatron's lips quirked. "It appears to me you already have your shuttle."

The girl grabbed Megatron by the throat and shook him, surprising the transformer mightily. "I want a new one, you stupid bucket of bolts!"

Enraged, the Decepticon Commander tore her grip away and stared her down. "You _dare_ to cause me trouble?"

"Trouble?"

They both looked up at the new voice, but found the room empty, and Jenny strangely unconscious. Megatron narrowed his eyes.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, and a pair of figure leaping down the hole in the roof he'd created earlier was the start of his answer.

"Prepare for trouble!" began the woman, tall and beautiful with hair streaked back like a snake.

"And make it double!" added the blue transfomer with small white wings, a smug expression on and a rose in his face.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to Cybertron above!"

"Jesse!" The woman started, posing dramatically.

"Tracks!" The Autobot did likewise, blowing Megatron a kiss. This made him shudder.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A jet streaked in through the opening Jenny had made earlier, pulling in a wind of leaves and dust. It flipped up and transformed into a red and blue transformer who took his position between the other two Team Rocket members.

"Starscream, that's right!"

Megatron stared blankly at his Aerospace commander posing with these morons.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" He asked, forgetting the girl he was about to murder.

Starscream jabbed a finger towards his 'leader'. "Your weak and ineffective reign over the Decepticons is over, Megatron! When I steal all these pokémon for our glorious cause, the other Decepticons will see I am the far greater leader." A broad smirk drew up his grey face. "And when they see your Pikachu among them, they will know just how incompetent you truly are!"

Megatron had heard all this talk before and nodded in boredom.

"Hm. And these two?"

Tracks tossed his rose into the air. "I'm here to stop you in whatever vile scheme it is you're in!" He announced with panache.

"And if the boss sees me take out the leader of a rival team, he'll promote me for sure!" Jesse said, rubbing her hands greedily at the thought of money.

Misty was surprised to find herself defending the transformer who destroyed her shuttle. "Pokémon training isn't a 'vile scheme', and stealing pokémon is wrong!" She cried, unaware that her sudden crush was involved in both crimes. "You better clear off!"

Jesse laughed. "Or what? You'll stop us?"

The younger woman snarled. "You better believe it!" She whipped a pokéball from her belt. "Sea Spray, gooooo!"

"Seeeaspray!" Gargled the short hovercraft, like there was water in its mouth. Starscream casually shot it, and Sea Spray hit the floor, hard.

"Oh." Misty said, deflated. She perked up again suddenly and reached for another ball. Megatron saw this and rubbed his hand in his face.

"What are you doing?"

Misty glared at him over her shoulder. "Don't complain! Hurry up save the pokémon inside!"

Megatron was about to protest at receiving orders, when he realised that 'saving' the pokémon could also mean 'saving them for himself'. He got to work.

Jesse had her own pokéball out. "Not so fast!" She cried, sending out a long purple snake. "Ekans, go!"

Ekans sprung past Misty before she could react and smashed away the pokéballs gathered in Megatron's arms. He was furious.

"Enough of this treachery!" he cried, grabbing the snake around its throat – which arguably is the length of its body – and face-planting it into the wall. "Starscream, you and your cowardly partners are _finished_!"

Tracks was offended at the 'cowardly' remark. "Hey, we're not cowards!"

The ivory Decepticon pushed passed Misty, who was shocked. He was an inexperienced trainer, with one (injured) pokémon! What could he do?

Quite a lot, apparently, as he raised his cannon and fired a powerful shot. Starscream went wide-eyed.

"Oh slaaag -" He was struck dead on and went flying into the far wall. Jesse and Tracks stared after him.

"Uh…" Tracks started.

"…Starscream?" Jesse finished. The jet whimpered, and his partners turned back to Megatron.

"Smoke Screen, Smokescreen!"

"Smoookescreeen!" Joyously cried the red and blue striped car, spewing black smoke from all its orifices. Hardly a moment passed before the Centre was swimming in smog.

Misty started coughing hard while Megatron made a futile attempt to swipe the smoke from the air. Jesse gave a high laugh.

"You can't beat what you can't see!" She announced, as Ekans struck the transformer across the face.

"But it can sure beat you!" continued Tracks, as Smoke Screen slammed into Megatron's feet, sending him tumbling over.

"Insolent fools!" Megatron bellowed, getting to his feet. "I will destroy you all!"

Deep in the hospital ward, Nurse Ratchet and her Hooks were treating Pikachu. They may not have heard Megatron's cry, but Pikachu's sensitive ears did. Revived by the power of forced camaraderie, Pikachu tore free of his bandages and jumped to his paws.

"Pika-pi! (Megatron!)"

Pikachu leapt from the stretcher, deaf to the pleas of Nurse Ratchet, and raced out into the smokey hall.

His mighty nose, powered by Deux Ex Machina, lead him straight to his struggling master.

"Pikachu kachu! (I better not have to bail you out every time!)"

"Pikachu! Quickly, we must counter-attack!"

Pikachu looked left to right, seeing only smog. He ducked when he suddenly saw Ekans shoot at him. "Piiii pikachu… (Easier said than done…)"

Megatron narrowed his glowing eyes. "Just shoot up the whole cloud, they're in here somewhere!"

Now with a plan of action, Pikachu and Megatron started blasting away in random directions. Thundershocks and Fusion Blasts launched through the black smog, tearing the centre apparent in a series of explosions.

Covering her mouth as she laughed, Jesse mocked their attempts. "Do they really think they'll hit anything like that?"

A fusion blast struck Ekans square on, sending the snake hurtling through the roof and into the distance. Smoke Screen turned to see, then was hit by a Thunderbolt. Jesse and Tracks' expression suddenly shifted.

"I don't know about them, but I do!" Tracks muttered. Starscream crawled up between them.

"What did I miss?"

"I'm not missing anything, Starscream!" Megatron shouted from within the cloud, as a combined Thundershock and Fusion Blast struck the trio.

One explosion later, they were following their pokémon flying through the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off for the first time!" They screamed together, disappearing into the distance.

The force of their exit created some sort of wind tunnel thing that sucked the entire smokescreen out after them. The random thunderblasts brought Soundwave back on line, and woke Jenny and Prowlithe up as well. Nurse Ratchet finally caught up, a Hook by her side.

"Wow!" Said Jenny, looking around at the damage and making several huge leaps in logic. "Son, it looks like you're a hero!"

Megatron had no idea how she came to that conclusion, but decided to take it. "Why, yes. Yes I am. I assume there's some sort of reward…?"

They all laughed together, which unfortunately meant there was no reward. But Megatron didn't let it get him down – he would soon rule this flesh-pit city anyway.

"So, where to next, 'hero'?" Misty asked, internally squirming with delight at the thought of 'her man' being the town saviour. Megatron posed dramatically.

"That's simple, unidentified flesh-creature." He said, pointing into the distance. "Onward – to conquest!"

Pikachu sighed at his master's one-track mind.

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

I was conflicted about making Koffing Smokescreen, since Koffing is soooo cuuute – but it had to be done…

Please Review!


	4. Gladiatorial Combat

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers – Hasbro does. Don't own Pokémon – someone else does.

Decepticon Master 

Chapter 4 – Gladiatorial Combat

"Misty," said Megatron, staring soulfully into her eyes. "You are far more beautiful than your air-head sisters."

"Oh, Megatron…" she tearfully protested, turning away. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

He grabbed her and pressed her close to his manly/transformerly chest, draped in a crisp tuxedo. "It's true." He insisted, spinning her in an intimate waltz over the sea of rose petals along a golden road into the stars. "You are more lovely than Moon's grace…"

"Oh Megatron!" Misty uttered, tears in her eyes. "I want this moment to last a thousand forevers!"

Back in reality, Misty wondered along the Viridian Forest, sealed in her fantasy world, a trail of drool from her lip. Walking in front, Soundwave, Megatron and Pikachu stared back at her.

"The human continues to follow us." Soundwave observed as they followed their path – to GLORY! (As Megatron insisted)

Megatron was getting a little creeped out by it all.

"Pika ka? (What's her name anyway?)"

Stopping suddenly, their commander turned and confronted her. "Meatbag!" He roared, his finger an inch from her eyes. "What is your purpose?"

Misty pushed his hand from her face. "My name's not Meatbag – it's Misty!" She growled back, fantasy forgotten. "And I'm sticking to you like glue until you pay me back for my shuttle!"

Sneering, Megatron rubbed his chin. "Glue, is it?" He glanced at Pikachu mounted on his shoulder. "The problem with glue is that it tends to melt…" Suddenly, he sprung forward, cannon aiming at the girl's face. "…IN HEAT!!"

Before he could blow the water trainer's face off, there was a whirring noise nearby. All turned to see a small black and purple bug with steel pincers eating a tree trunk. Literally biting into the wood.

Misty, who hadn't flinched when Megatron had turned his weapon on her, screamed and hid behind him.

"A BUG!!" She screamed. Pikachu and Megatron shared a look and shrugged.

The strange creature noticed her, and sped after her, though whether it wanted to feed or cuddle, nobody knew or wanted to know. It leapt off the ground, but Megatron thoughtless caught it out of the air.

"What is it?" He asked, as it squirmed and whirred at him.

"Shrapnel – the victim pokémon." Said Soundwave. "A bug type that no one loves."

"Heaven knows _I_ don't!" Misty butted in. "There are three things in the world I can't stand – one, is bugs, two is -"

Megatron raised a hand and turned his attention away from the girl. "No one cares." He examined the creature. Anything that sent such paralysing terror through a human being had to be a useful weapon. "Soundwave, how do I capture it?"

"Phase one; battle and weaken pokémon with trainer's pokemon. Phase two, capture with pokéball." The tape-deck transformer advised. Any advice that involved war and enslavement was good advice to Megatron.

"Excellent!" He cried, throwing the Shrapnel to the grass, half-knocking it into unconsciousness already. "Pikachu – transform and attack!"

Pikachu stared.

"You know what I mean."

The yellow rodent jumped to the ground. The Shrapnel looked nervous, and made to leave peacefully. The Decepticons were having none of that, however, and Pikachu lurched forward in a Quick Attack, knocking the bug over on its back. It rolled there, dazed.

Megatron saw his chance. "Soundwave, now!"

"Attention; Pokéball." The navy transformer said, pressing the open button on his shoulder. "Operation; Capture."

The window on Soundwave's chest opened, launching a pokéball at the downed pokémon. The ball rocked back and forward, then rested.

"Pika! (Boo-yah!)"

Megatron reached down and took the ball. Lifting it up, his eyes glowed with glee.

"Superb…" he mused, and then broke into rumbling, mad laughter.

Misty cut him off. "Oh, very impressive, you captured a shrapnel!" She praised sarcastically. "Nobody captures a shrapnel! They don't bother!"

Megatron's mirth turned to rage. Rounding on the girl he shouted, "Silence, Misty!" Unwittingly almost causing her to swoon at the use of her name. She snapped out of it as he shoved the ball in her face. "This insect is now part of my grand army, and shall serve me loyally – unlike some of my other warriors." He added, thinking vengefully of Starscream.

Misty jumped away from the ball. "Argh, keep it away from me!"

Never one to turn down the chance to inflict torture on a living creature, Megatron grinned and shoved the ball into her face. For the first time, she fled and he pursued.

Soundwave observed these bizarre interactions silently, Pikachu at his feet. Letting his ears drop, Pikachu sighed, but turned at the sound of jet engines.

Thinking at first it was Starscream again, Megatron let off Misty and looked into the sky. A jet flew in, transforming into a robot, which landed and began pecking at the grass.

"Starscream!" Megatron cried, shaking a fist at the pokémon. "You dare show me your face again!" The Decepticon Commander raised his cannon. "I'll tear your transistors to shreds!"

Before he could unleash the weight of his rage, Misty grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Hey, stop it, Megatron!" She cried, failing to explain how she knew his name. She pointed at the pokémon's blue colouring. "That's not a starscream!"

"Thundercracker; the blue clone pokémon." Helpfully put in Soundwave. "Thunderscrakers are known for using sound to damage their opponents."

Never once letting on that he made a mistake, Megatron went from rage to scheming in a second. "Thundercracker, you say?" He lifted his newly-acquired pokéball. "Let's see how our new soldier performs." He tossed the ball. "Shrapnel, destroy him!"

Having visions of this going belly-up, Misty watched as Shrapnel appeared, glancing around nervously.

"Shar, shrapnel? (Um, what?)" It said, confused. Shrapnel looked up at the Thundercracker glaring down on him. "Shrap! Shrap-nel!? (What! I'm meant to fight this thing?)"

Pikachu shook his head sadly. "Piiika chu. (Yep, you're stuffed.)"

Megatron watched with growing anger as Shrapnel fled from Thundercracker, who was throwing sonic attacks at the insect. As Megatron seethed, Misty patted him on the shoulder patronisingly.

"That's what happens when you don't take type into account!" She lectured. Megatron glared.

"Explain yourself, human."

"Well, Thundercracker's a flying type, while Shrapnel's a piece of crap." She explained. "It's only natural Shrapnel will get slammed."

Gritting his teeth, Megatron recalled Shrapnel into its ball. "You useless scrap-ball! I should have you recycled into a trash compactor!" He turned to his Pikachu, shouting. "Pikachu, attack! ATTAAAACK!"

Pikachu was more than willing to engage in a more type-appropriate encounter, and stepped up to the plate. Thundercracker didn't seem to understand the smack down he was in for, and laughed.

"Thun! Thunder thuncrack! (Ha! You think you've got what it takes, punk?)"

"Pikachu. (In droves.)" Responded Pikachu, frying Thundercracker with a Thunderbolt. Coughing, the jet fell to the ground.

Megatron smiled savagely. "Soundwave, deploy the pokéball!" He screamed. Pushing his shoulder, the Communications Officer tossed the ball and caught Thundercracker.

The little yellow rat fetched the pokéball and scurried up Megatron, sitting on his shoulder. As he dropped the ball in Megatron's black hand, the Decepticon smiled.

"Commendable work, Pikachu." He said, gazing at the second addition to his army today. "It is relieving to have at least one comrade on which I can depend."

For a moment, Misty thought he was referring to her and blushed, boring the dirt with her toe. Then she realised he meant Pikachu.

"Oh."

Walking up to his lieutenant, Megatron swept his hand over the scenery. "This forest has proved most abundant – we shall raze it to the ground until every pokémon in it lies in a ball or dead."

Misty rolled her eyes at his extremism. "You're just going to cause trouble…"

"Trouble?"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

The Decepticon war party glanced around in confusion at the new voices. From the sky above, a blue car and a jet screamed through the forest canopy.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to Cybertron above!"

"Jesse!" The woman in question leapt from the flying car and did a serious of flips, landing perfectly on the ground. Pikachu gave her an eight point seven.

"Tracks!" The car transformed and landed next to her.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Pose.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Pose.

"Starscream!" Said the jet, transforming and landing. "That's right!"

"So," said Megatron, narrowing his eyes. "I see you have a Thundercracker, too…" Misty slapped him in the back of the head.

"Get lost, you're not stealing our pokémon!" She yelled. Tracks looked offended while the others faked innocence. Badly.

"Us? Steal your pokémon?" Said Tracks, crossing his arms. "Will I never!"

"How rude!" Starscream added.

"We're merely here to challenge you to an entirely honest pokémon match!" Jesse claimed.

"Yeah…" Starscream grinned. "The stakes; Leadership over the Decepticons!"

Megatron gnashed his teeth. "That's treachery, Starscream!" He accused, though why this surprised him, no one knows. "I shall annihilate all of you!"

Next to him, Misty addressed the other Team Rocket members. "And you're okay with this?"

Tracks shrugged. "I figure if he's in charge of the Decepticons, they won't be able to threaten a lamppost!" Soundwave was silently offended, having once transformed into a lamppost.

"Quiet!" Said Starscream elbowing Tracks and Jesse (unnecessarily) in the stomach. "Shut up and release your pokémon, you clownicons!"

Soon enough, the field was graced with Ekans and Smoke Screen. Misty found this disgusting.

"You can't use two pokémon at once!" She protested, stamping her foot. "It's against the rules!"

Megatron, however, was familiar with gladiatorial combat, having begun life a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. "There are no rules save those I make!" He declared, sending forth Shrapnel and Pikachu. "And I decree this; eliminate the traitors!"

Ekans soon had Shrapnel in its jaws, smashing the bug against the ground. Pikachu fared better, being slammed in the ribs by Smoke Screen.

"Smokesreeeen!" The car cried happily, Pikachu on its hood. Rather unamused at being run down, Pikachu charged up his electricity.

"Piiikaaaa…" He roared, then unleashed a mighty Thunder attack. "CHUUUU!"

Observing his Pikachu turn Smoke Screen in to a smoking pile of ash did little to abate Megatron's irritation over Shrapnel's failure.

"Quickly! What are Shrapnel's abilities?" Megatron had addressed Soundwave, but while his lieutenant was analysing his database, Misty broke in.

"Sucking?" She quipped.

"Shrapnel, use Suck!"

Rather desperate at this stage, Shrapnel did just that, latching onto Ekans and sucking. Shocked, the snake let go and pulled away, leaving something akin to a hickey.

"Ekanssss! (Ewwww, not on the first date!)" Horrified, Ekans fled to its pokéball to hide. Jesse sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ekans, you're sooo frigid."

Tracks called back his battered Smoke Screen. "Okay, you beat us in a fair fight… well an unfair fight… wait, where are we?"

"We're out of ideas at any rate." Jesse finished. Starscream stepped forward.

"Must I do everything myself?" He whinged. Megatron had a glint in his eye, raising a pokéball.

"Now, Starscream, you shall face my newest warrior – Thundercracker, attack!"

The blue jet appeared in robot mode, facing down against his red cousin. As they glared at each other, Megatron gasped.

"Curses!" He cried, Misty glancing at him, unsure of what could have gone wrong so soon into the battle. "He's used some sort of mimicking technique! Which one is the real Thundercracker?"

Even Starscream made a face. "Um, I'm the one who can talk – Starscream, your second-in-command?"

Megatron grit his teeth. "Don't try and confuse me, coward!" He lifted a finger. "Whichever you are, Thundercracker, use Sonic Boom!"

"Starscream, don't just stand there, use the Null Ray!" Cried Jesse. Pride hit, Starscream spun around.

"Hey! I give the order's here!" He cried, leaving himself open for Thundercracker's wave of sound, that struck the three of them hard, sending them hurtling into the air.

"Slag it, flesh-bag, I had that one in a bag!" Starscream complained, mid-flight.

"Maybe if had kept your eyes off my 'flesh-bags', you would have seen that coming!" Jesse shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and confirming to everyone that she had no idea what she was talking about.

Tracks was in tears. "I think I broke a nail!"

"You don't have a nail!" The other two shouted, disappearing in a speck of light.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaain!"

Staring up at the vanishing point at which they, well, vanished, Megatron felt pretty good about himself. Or felt pretty evil about himself. Whatever.

"Excellent work, my Decepticons." He congratulated. "We saw right through their shallow duplication attack!"

Misty sighed in defeat, and noticed that suddenly, almost at a contrived speed, it getting dark.

"Hey, perhaps we should set up camp?"

Megatron stroked his chin in thought. He and Soundwave _did_ need to recharge overnight… "A fine suggestion, earthling. For that, you shall live."

Lifting his forearm-mounted communicator, Megatron made a call.

"Trypticon! Advance to my location."

(((0)))

Meanwhile, in Viridian…

Half of the city suddenly lifted from its foundations, letting cars and people fall from its streets. At length, the buildings folded in on themselves into the form of… a giant robot Godzilla.

Roaring into the sky, Trypticon turned and moved to his master, shaking the earth with every step.

(((0)))

Misty set up her one-man, blue tent alone while Megatron sat on a rock and plotted how, exactly, he would shred the universe. Soundwave, well, just stood there, and Pikachu had managed to find an apple that he was merrily chewing on.

They all ignored the steadily strengthening earthquakes, until Pikachu suddenly noticed the giant dinosaur hovering above them. He dropped his apple.

"Pi! (Whoa!)"

Pikachu stood in stunned awe as the monster flattened itself out, squashing half the forest, not three feet away from Misty's tent. Megatron only just then noticed, and stood to approach his mobile headquarters.

"Pika chu pi… (Talk about the lap of luxury…)"

Misty turned and noticed that Megatron had got his tent up without her noticing. _Looks roomy_, she thought, but then a naughty feeling flushed across her.

"Hey, Megatron…" she asked in as sultry a voice as she could. The Decepticon leader paused as Soundwave and Pikachu went ahead up the thirty-foot entrance ramp.

"You will address me a Lord Megatron."

"I was thinking…" Misty continued, entering his personal space and tracing circles on his chest. "Maybe you'd like to bunk with me tonight."

Megatron couldn't understand why the human female had turned so red, and looked up at her cold, poorly constructed tent, then to his huge, steel fortress. The thought of sharing a tent with an apparently sick human was not really that tempting.

"I'll pass." He said, flying up into Trypticon's entrance, shutting the door behind him.

Misty snapped her fingers.

"Almost got him." She lied to herself.

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

Brock next time.

**Ri2:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad someone likes my mad raving… Yeah, Prime and Gary don't synch, but, well, who else would have been Megatron's rival? Now that I think about it, Starscream… but don't make me regret my decisions!

Please Review!


	5. Lets Rock! That's a Pun

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers – Hasbro does. Don't own Pokémon – someone else does.

Decepticon Master 

Chapter 5 – Let's Rock! (That's A Pun)

Fun fact: Transformers dream.

Megatron mainly dreamt of destroying planets and elbowing Optimus Prime repeatedly in the face.

Soundwave dreamt of pocket calculators.

Pikachu dreamt of that distant, impossible freedom in the wild that he lost when he was given as a war-slave to a power-thirsty tyrant.

Misty dreamt of, uh, things with Megatron that were probably anatomically impossible.

Morning came, and Megatron exited Trypticon bright and early.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, stretching. "Another day, another conquest!"

He turned around towards his mobile fortress and yelled.

"Pikachu! Soundwave! Rally to me!"

The blue transformer and yellow rat emerged, the smaller of the two rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Pika pi? (What the hell time is it?)"

From inside her tent, Misty heard the ruckus and poked her head out. "Awake already? You're an early riser…"

"Glory and power do not wait. They must be seized, like the day." Megatron said grimly, gazing over the horizon. Misty smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, just let me get changed."

If you asked Megatron why he waited for the annoying redhead to get ready, he would have shot you, strung you up, and ordered the Decepticon Starfleet to bombard you with ordinance. Half of the reason would have been that he didn't have an answer.

The other half would be that he hates you.

Despite the Deception's eagerness to enslave innocent wild pokémon, they only came across caterpies and pidgeottos for the rest of the trek. In disappointment, he made the best of a bad situation and simply destroyed them with overwhelming force. Pikachu seemed increasingly groggy as they walked on, however.

At last, they came to a rise over a small town.

"A settlement…" Megatron noted, narrowing his eyes. "Soundwave, intel."

"Pewter City, Lord Megatron. Defense capabilities approximated as low."

Megatron weighed up the pros and cons of enslaving the city's population over detonating the area in a giant explosion when Misty threw in her two cents.

"Hey, Pewter City – this is where they have the Pewter Gym!" She announced. "I hear it's the, um, Boulder Badge I think!"

This intrigued Megatron. "Badge? And what is the function of this badge?"

Misty was surprised he didn't know. "If you earn eight of them, you can compete in the Pokémon League."

His eyes alit with understanding. "Ah, a war trophy – and a test." Megatron was always up for demonstrating his superiority, so he pointed forward. "Very well, show me this 'gym', that I may tear it from its very foundations!"

The girl shrugged, pretending ignorance. "I don't know where it is."

"Information unavailable."

"Pika pika… (feeling woozy…)"

"I know where it is."

The group jumped as a man they hadn't noticed addressed them. He had olive skin and a beard, and he was crouched down among a pile of rocks with price tags on them.

"Tell ya what, buy a rock and I'll tell you which way it is."

Misty and Megatron stared at him. Pikachu almost fell from his perch.

"A rock?" Asked Misty, unsure if she heard correctly. "You sell rocks?"

"These are special rocks." Said the man slyly. Soundwave knelt down and examined one.

The redhead and the Decepticon looked at each other, and in Megatron's eyes Misty could read 'I'm going to kill this guy and destroy every building in town until I find the right one', so she decided to take her own action.

Picking up a big stone at her feet, she said to the rock-seller "Do you trade?"

He nodded, and Misty negotiated a deal where she gave him the rock she picked up in exchange for the one Soundwave was holding. The weird old man gave them some detailed instructions, and they stepped away from him.

"Excellent." Megatron announced, while Soundwave placed the rock inside his chest for analysis. "And now we fly – to VICTORY!"

Pikachu clung weakly to Megatron's shoulder as he and Soundwave flew down into the town below. At the bottom they waited for Misty to run and catch up.

When she arrived, panting hard, they set off down the street. As they followed the path the random old man had set them on, Misty noticed Pikachu looking very weak.

"Hey, is your Pikachu alright?" She asked. Megatron looked at the yellow creature, and then grabbed it when he saw it was clearly losing strength.

"Impossible!" He cried, shaking the pokémon. "You were recharged all of last night!"

Misty made a face. "Recharged?" She questioned. "Pokémon need pokéfood, not energon."

The Decepticon Commander narrowed his eyes as he followed her reasoning. "So they need poké-energon? Where do I find this new power source?"

Misty slapped her forehead. "He needs food! Get him food!"

Grimacing at her tone, Megatron smashed his hand through the window of the store next to him, withdrawing it clutching a bottle of ketchup. He thrust it into Pikachu's arms.

"Here! Feast!" He commanded. "I need your fuel reserves fully replenished for the upcoming battle."

While Pikachu guzzled the ketchup with delight, the group continue on towards the gym. They were unaware that they were being shadowed.

"A gym battle, hm?" Jesse mused, chuckling low. Hiding beside her in the alleyway, Tracks giggled excitedly.

"Oooouuuu, this is almost too easy!"

"Indeed, my dear Tracks. Indeed." Starscream said with a smile. "Very well, my _valued_ comrades, here is the plan; win or lose, when they walk out of that gym, they'll be weakened." His eyes twinkled with sinister light. "That's when we strike."

Jesse was getting excited. "And then Pikachu will be ours!"

"Let's do this." Tracks stuck his hand out, and they all piled their hands up on top of it. "Teeeeam Rocket!"

Meanwhile, the people we really care about had found the Pewter Gym. It was a big building, with towering doors four times Megatron's height. The Decepticon looked up at it, unintimidated.

"Attention Misty." He said, sending thrills down her spine that he was addressing her. "What is this gym-master's name?"

She sucked in her lower lip. "I can't remember the Pewter gym-leader's name, sorry." She lied.

"No matter, he's dead soon, anyway." Megatron reached forward, and with magnificent strength, tore the mighty doors right from their hinges and tossed them aside.

"Gym-Leader!" He demanded of the inner darkness. "Come out you coward! I challenge you!"

"A challenger?" Came an adolescent voice, the lights of the gym turning on. The field was littered with stones and rocks. At the far end was a dark-skinned teenager with a military vest and spiked black hair. "The fourth one today!"

Misty and Soundwave followed Megatron and Pikachu inside. When she looked around, Misty suddenly realised 'her man' had no pokémon that were good against rock types.

"Megatron!" She whispered, coming up beside him. "You might need to borrow some of my-"

"Enough of your infernal chattering, female!" He roared, shoving her back. "There is blood sport afoot!" Misty seethed, and was about to attack when the opponent interrupted.

"This is a two-on-two battle!" The gym-leader declared, holding out his first ball. "My name is Brock, and I'm going to rock your world!" Tossing his ball, Brock called its name. "Rock Lord, gooo!"

A flash of light later and large boulder was sitting in the middle of the field.

For a moment, Megatron thought the pokémon might be hiding behind it, but Brock yelled out with impatience.

"Hey, we don't have all day!"

Hesitantly, Megatron drew out a pokéball. "Um… Thundercracker, go?"

The blue jet emerged, looking around for his opponent. Seeing only a pile of boulders, he glanced back at his glorious leader.

"Thun, thundercrack? (Um, where's the victim?)"

"Pika chu. (It's the rock.)"

Thundercracker, glanced over his shoulder, then back at Pikachu. "Cracker? (Which rock?)"

Seeing Thundercracker's back turned, Brock gave orders to his Rock Lord. "Now, Rock Lord! Sneak Attack!"

To Megatron's shock, the boulder Brock had unleashed unfolded, transforming into some sort of rock-themed robot. It launched forward and sucker-punched Thundercracker before he could turn around.

Growling, the Decepticon Supreme Commander withdrew his fallen warrior.

"This is TREACHERY!" He screamed, even though it wasn't. Misty tried to slip in some advice.

"Brock specialises in rock types – he'll always have the advantage unless you use one of my water-"

"Silence, squishy!" Megatron command, then grabbed Pikachu – who was still sucking ketchup – by the scruff of the neck. "Pikachu, destroy him!" He cried, tossing his pokémon into the ring.

Brock smiled. "Rock Lord, return! Onyx, go!"

Pikachu looked up in low horror as a colossal rock snake towered over him. "GAROOOOR!" It said.

"Pi… ka… (Oh… slag…)"

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ordered Megatron. Misty slapped her face. The rat looked at his master in disbelief, ears low.

"Pikachu? (Are you serious?)"

Across the field, Brock laughed mockingly. "Obviously you have much to learn! Onyx, Rock Smash!"

We won't go into detail, but Pikachu got the rough end of the deal on this one.

Megatron and co exited the gym in low spirits, the Decepticon leader dragging his battered Pikachu by his thunderbolt tail. Misty opened her mouth to say 'I told you so', but Megatron beat her to it.

"Shut up. For every word you say, I will kill you and your entire race."

"Prepare for trouble!"

Megatron threw up his hands in exasperation. "This day just gets better and better!"

"And make it-"

"Soundwave, I'm not in the mood." Megatron said, ignoring the trio. Soundwave fired the full range of his weaponry at them, sending them blasting off.

"Hey, you're supposed to wait!" protested Starscream, sailing into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off alreadyyyyy!"

They disappeared into the distance, but no one was watching. Misty noticed Megatron was looking very down, and went over to him.

"What's wrong, Megatron?"

"That gym-leader was so mean," he pouted. Misty cooed and rubbed the transformer's shoulder.

"Oh Megatron, let me show you something…" she said, leading them off.

It was dark when she finally led them up to an old house. Beckoning them over, the came up to one of the windows. Getting on their tip-toes, they looked inside.

The house was full of mini-Brocks – 'siblings', Megatron learned they were called. They rumbled around, causing problems and breaking things. This ruckus soon drew the alpha Brock – save he appeared much different this time.

He was wearing an apron, juggling his cooking and child-minding duties. One of his spawn-kin, a female, approached him with her small dress torn. Megatron observed, confused, as he reforged the garment for the teary creature.

"I am puzzled." He said, causing Misty to tense, hoping he didn't ask how she knew where the gym-leader lived. "Why are you showing me this?"

Misty relaxed, as she didn't have to explain her history of stalking Brock. "You see, Megatron?" She said as though to a small child. "Brock isn't so mean, he's just got a lot of responsibilities."

The Decepticon digested this information slowly before opening his mouth again. "I think I see what you're saying…" Misty smiled. "Like me, Brock commands his own private army." Misty's stopped smiling.

"Pika pichu. (Wasn't going to happen.)" Pikachu said to her, though she didn't understand him.

Megatron's eye burned. "I see! Of course! Rather than a dreaded foe, I can turn this human into a valuable ally!" He stroked his chin, plotting deviously. "When I crush him in combat, I can call on him to join with our cause…"

Pikachu wiggled his nose sceptically. "Pika pipi? (And what if he refuses?)"

A smile crossed Megatron's lips. "Then he shall find his decision… regrettable" Evil cackles erupted from his lips, but before it could blow out into full maniacal laughter, he realised an obstacle to his plans. "But how to defeat him?"

A strange beep bubbled from Soundwave, drawing the other's attention. The tape deck opened his chest, withdrawing the rock they had 'purchased' earlier.

"Analysis complete, Mighty Megatron." Soundwave said, presenting the stone to his superior. "The specimen contains considerable elements of Electrum."

Megatron started. "Electrum?" He said, a grin cracking his face. "Again, Lady Destiny pauses to kiss our lips!"

Misty stewed with jealousy over this 'Destiny' woman. "What's Electrum?" she asked, bitterly.

"Allow us to demonstrate, flesh-creature!" Megatron said merrily. Misty watched patiently as they took the rock, crushed it to a fine powder and mixed it with liquid energon. They were left with a bucket of gold liquid.

"What does it do?" Misty asked, sniffing at it. It smelled terrible. Megatron pulled her away from it.

He had a pokéball in his hand. "Observe, human. Sharpnel, emerge!" Misty squeaked upon seeing the bug, and hid behind Megatron. "Coat yourself with this!"

Shrapnel was hesitant, but at least this order didn't involve getting beaten by strange pokémon, so he jumped into the bucket.

When he emerged, he was covered in a golden sheen. Megatron immediately aimed his fusion cannon at the robot, a wicked smile on his face. "I will enjoy this." He said to the cowering bug, envisioning it as Optimus Prime or Starscream, or – worse – Starscreamus Prime.

The insect flinched when Megatron fired, but was surprised when the shot simply bounced off him, cleaving a tree. The next shot also ricocheted, destroying part of Brock's fence.

Megatron continued to pour laser fire onto Shrapnel as the insect slowly clued in that he was invincible, standing up taller. Brock's garden was totally destroyed, but no one inside seemed to notice.

"Chaaaaa… (Cooool…)"

Misty got the point. "So he's invulnerable, great. But won't Brock clue in that something's wrong when he sees your pokémon suddenly gold-coloured?"

But Megatron had accounted for that eventuality. "Indeed he will – that is, unless they were already a similar shade." With that, he grabbed Pikachu and dipped him in the bucket.

When the rat was withdrawn, he looked similar to before, except his black stripes were now yellow. Misty was convinced.

"Okay, it might work."

Megatron laughed hard into the night air, heedless that his opponent was just next door. "Might work? It is fate! It is destiny! Tomorrow, Pewter City shall lay in _ruins_! MwahahahaahaHA!"

They gave him some room for exaggeration.

(((0)))

"Brock! I return!"

Brock looked up with his squinty eyes. "You again! Didn't I beat you yesterday?"

"Gullible fool! I was merely testing you – gauging your strength!" Megatron claimed fists at his sides, laughing.

"You left in tears."

"Mocking tears!" The Decepticon insisted. "Tears at your grizzly fate at my hands!"

Brock, Misty and Pikachu all looked decidedly unconvinced. Brock, with his squinty eyes and unclear vision, didn't notice the pokémon's new colouring. "Whatever you say. We've got to get this over quick – some local hooligans tore up my garden yesterday and I've got to fix it up." He took out a pokéball. "One on one. Onyx, let's go!"

"Pikachu! Send him into the chilling embrace of oblivion!"

Again the rock snake faced up with the strangely golden rat. Despite his promised invincibility, Pikachu was still nervous looking up at the giant Onyx. He sulked back as it roared into his face.

"Piiii… (Ummm…)"

"Onyx, Slam!"

Frozen in terror, Pikachu couldn't move as the titanic stone creature threw its full weight on him. The force of the blow kicked up a huge cloud of dust, and Misty gasped, the rodent clearly flattened and dead. Megatron merely smiled.

Brock thought the battle was over, so was about to turn away to go fix his yard when the cloud settled. He gaped at what he saw.

"Impossible!" He cried.

Deep in a crater, Onyx still on his head, stood Pikachu. He was unharmed, carrying the rock-type as though it were paper-mache. Megatron laughed with mad glee. The mouse was relatively surprised at his survival.

"Pikachu! (This rocks!)"

Onyx reeled back, stunned that the tiny electric type took no damage from his shot, and drove in for a headbutt. Confident now in his power, Pikachu stood firm, arms crossed as Onyx slammed into the wall that was his body.

Groaning in pain, the rock snake curled back, eyeing his strangely unharmed opponent. Brock was trying to rationalise how this could be happening. Pikachu yawned.

Megatron chuckled and pointed at the Onyx.

"Pikachu, tear him apart!"

A wide grin on his podgy cheeks, Pikachu flexed as he charged up a mighty electrical storm. The entire gym was flooding with flickering lightning bolts. Misty jumped from side to side to avoid getting shocked, but Onyx simply let them roll over him.

Brock, safe behind the stony shield of his pokémon, was part raging, part mocking.

"I don't know what you did to your Pikachu, but you can't hurt Onyx like that either." He spit. Megatron scowled at the challenge.

"We shall see, human."

The wildly streaming thunderbolts failed to harm Onyx, but one wild shot burned a hole in a non-stone part of the building. It burst into flames, activating the overhead sprinklers.

As water cascaded down from above, Megatron and Misty looked up.

"I was under the impression it only rained outdoors on your planet." Megatron stated. Misty thanked the stars that at least he had pretty eyes, and looked back to the fight. Her gasp drew Megatron's attention.

"The Electrum!" She cried, watching Pikachu's gold coat wash away. The rat noticed as well, shock in his eyes.

"Pi…ka…chu? (What… went… wrong?)"

Megatron regarded this development with hateful eyes, but then saw the affect of the fire control system on the Onyx. It bucked and cried out in pain. His face lit up. The water was shorting out Onyx' circuits!

He surged forward to give Pikachu the order when he felt something strange holding him back.

"What is this?" He cried. "It is almost as though the greasy tendrils of this Brock's birth-kith hold me back in some soul-born hallucination!" Rage laced his voice. "Can it be that I am developing a conscience?"

"Ah, no. Those are actually his brothers and sisters." Misty corrected.

Looking down, Megatron saw that he was covered with Brock-larvae. He sneered.

"Ah – that changes things." With incalculable fury, the Decepticon tore the innocents from him and tossed them callously aside. "Pikachu, now!"

Taking his cue, Pikachu unleashed a great Thunderbolt, sending the drenched Onyx into unconsciousness. Brock was stunned.

"Onyx!" He cried, rushing to his pokémon's side. Megatron laughed.

"Yes!" He laughed. "The Boulder Badge is mine!" Misty had been about to congratulate him, but she saw he was enjoying himself enough. "Soon other gyms will fall, then others, one after the next until – at last…" He clenched his fist as though his dreams were within its grasp. "… the Pokémon League is _ours_."

Outside, Brock grudgingly handed over the Boulder Badge.

"Okay, you won fair and square." He said, Misty whistling innocently. "You're really quite a good trainer."

"Wrong, earth-germ." Megatron said, regarding his new prize. "I am an _incredible_ trainer – the likes of which you have never seen." He grabbed the badge in his fist. "I will raze this world to the ground."

Brock laughed good-naturedly at his enthusiasm. "Well, I wish I could join you, but I've got too many duties here…"

"But you can." Megatron said, his probing eyes on the rock trainer as he handed the badge to Soundwave. "Join us – leave your 'affections' and 'duties' behind – and you shall have your share of the spoils."

A sad smile played on Brocks lips. "But who will look after my family?" He said, rubbing one of his sister's heads – he forgot which one. "The gym?"

"I can fix that!" Announced a sudden voice. Everyone jumped and saw the old man from before.

"The rock seller!" Misty exclaimed.

"Dad!" Said Brock, trumping Misty for shock value.

"Yes, I've returned. I'm here as a contrived reason for you too leave your responsibilities to join these war-hungry marauders on their journey!"

After some tearful reunions, mended broken hearts and other sappy stuff that Megatron had no time for, Brock delivered a list of duties to his father and the gang moved off.

Waving, goodbyes etc etc. Megatron checked his internal time-measurement apparatus and saw that they needed to be moving off. As they walked the rough road, Brock introduced himself to Misty.

"Hi, I'm Brock." He said, extending his hand. Misty shook it.

"Uh, I'm Misty." She replied, thankful that she remembered not to mention that she knew every detail of Brock's life, down to his clothing sizes.

Staring with contempt on the biologicals 'socialising', Megatron averted his eyes and set them on his eternal goal – total victory.

"Come Soundwave." He declared, sweeping his hand before him. "Our army grows – and so my ambition. The day is fast approaching when we will hold the entire galaxy within our hand."

Soundwave regarded his superior with his single long eye. "And when that day comes, Megatron – what do we do then?"

"Then, my dear Soundwave," The Decepticon Tyrant said, staring into the imaginary worlds within his palm. "We clench."

With that, he crushed them in a hard fist.

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

Longest chapter yet!

I said to myself I wouldn't let Megatron out of character for cheap 'look at the dictator cry' jokes that make him look pathetic, but I thought I'd indulge myself this time. I'll try not to let it happen again.

I figure Rock-Lords were enough of a Transformers rip-off for them to qualify for entry.

Next time: Prrriiiiiime!

Anonymous reviews activated!

**Ri2:** Another review! My joy increases. The characters and pokémon who I replace with transformers are entirely arbitrary – In fact, the answer to most of your questions, including the Trypticon/Pallet thing is 'don't think about it too hard'.

Please Review!


	6. Dam those Autobots!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers – Hasbro does. Don't own Pokémon – someone else does.

Decepticon Master 

Chapter 6 – Dam those Autobots!

Pikachu strained, trying to squeeze the last of the electricity from his tiny body. Sparks spewed from his red cheeks, and he managed to conjure up a few bolts that crackled along his stiff fur.

Hovering above was Megatron, scowling down at his pokémon.

"Work slave!" He commanded, slamming his fist on the grass. Pikachu pushed himself as far as he could go, but that was all he had. The little rate fainted dead away.

This left the energon cube in front of him empty. Megatron growled and stood up.

Misty and Brock noticed from the campfire.

"What're you doing, Megatron?" the olive-skinned trainer asked as he stirred the pot.

The Decepticon scoffed and waved dismissively at his starter pokémon. "The flesh-rat has reached its limits." He commented, looking over the short tower of glowing energon cubes they had stacked. "It was only able to fill seven cubes worth…" He looked to his patient lieutenant. "Soundwave, when the creature wakes, dispense a unit of ketchup."

Brock tsked in a motherly fashion. "You shouldn't feed him just ketchup. It's not healthy." He advised, waving his spoon. "I'll prepare him some pokéchow."

"Very well," said Megatron distantly. "That shall be your function. We still need to solve our energon shortage…"

"Why don't you just buy it at the store?" Pointed our Misty as she smelled Brock's cooking. It smelled much better than hers, though she knew already from all those times she would watch him secretly from the trees.

Megatron sneered at the girl's suggestion. "If we had any of your human 'money', that might be a feasible option. As it is, we shall have to raid energy-harvesting plants to meet our needs."

The Commander was about to turn and order Soundwave to scan for fuel sources when Brock beat him to it.

"Aren't we approaching Sherman Dam?" He reflected thoughtfully. Misty perked up.

"Yeah, I hear it's guarded by a really neat pokémon!"

"They produce heaps of energy too!" Brock went on. "We might be able to work for some while we're there."

"Work?" Said Megatron, turning to his human companions. "The only 'work' involved will be that my human slaves will do for us when we conquer their primitive energy station! Soundwave!" He turned to his second. "We attack at once!"

Misty shot to her feet. "Hey!"

"We haven't finished cooking my stew!" Brock complained. Megatron sighed and tapped Soundwave's tape-deck chest.

"Soundwave's chest doubles as a microwave!" He said. "Heat it on the way!"

As they scrambled to assault Sherman Dam, three ears in the bushes were turned to them.

"Attack Sherman Dam?" Tracks said, covering his mouth. "Diabolical!"

"If anyone steals anything, it should be us!" Jesse claimed.

Starscream tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hm, this may play out well for us." He said. "We are running short of energon ourselves…" To demonstrate, Tracks overturned their energon purse and a little moth flew out. "If we allow our 'glorious leader' to capture the energon for us…"

"We could steal it off him with ease!" Tracks finished. Jesse wasn't too sure why she needed energon so much.

"And I am interested in this plan, why?"

Starscream shoved a blue finger in her face. "Because you are my underling and shall do as commanded!" He screamed.

While Jesse was beat the robo-snot out of Starscream, Tracks glanced out of the bushes.

"Hey guys, the twerpicons are gone! We've gotta move if we want to catch up."

Jesse appeared beside him. Not the sharpest electron-knife in the duranium-draw, she had already forgotten that she didn't like this plan. "Then lets go!"

Tracks transformed into a blue corvette, letting Jesse board him before activating his antigravity function and flying after their quarry. They left behind a critically injured Starscream, who staggered after them a few steps before collapsing.

(((0)))

"Eating stew on the run is hard…" Brock noted, holding his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Misty said, hanging onto Megatron's shoulder. The Decepticon ignored their discussion of earthling biological functions.

"There it is Soundwave…" He said, observing the giant white dam. Inside were thousand of turbines, spun but the great waterfall. "Enough energy to last the Decepticon Army decades."

Soundwave regarded the surroundings carefully. "Reported 'pokémon guardian' undetected. Safety of advance; confirmed."

Megatron dropped a pokéball, revealing his blue jet. "Thundercracker, destroy their out-lying defences."

Thundercracker saluted and transformed into an F-15 fighter jet. Screaming off around the dam, he fired barrages of laser fire over its yellow-helmeted workers. As there were no 'defences' to speak of, he settled for strafing outhouses and tourists.

The grin on Megatron's face soon fell when another fighter craft flew from the top of the dam. It was the same model as his Thundercracker, save purple and black. The two jets were soon dog fighting through the blue sky.

"That's a Skywarp!" Misty exclaimed, looking up into the air. Brock stroked his chin and nodded.

"Soundwave!"

"Skywarp, the purple seeker pokémon." Soundwave reported. "Skywarp is known for his powers of teleportation and cruel pranks."

Even as they watched, Thundercracker tried to nail Skywarp with a sound blast, only to have the purple jet teleport behind in a flash of white light. Thundercracker was caught by surprise, and suffered a few shots along his chassis. Megatron saw this with a frown.

"Pikachu, provide ground support!" He ordered, but then noticed Pikachu laying exhausted in Soundwave's arms.

"Pika-pi… pi…ka… (Megatron… you… ass…)"

The two humans observed with shaking heads. "A good trainer wouldn't exhaust their pokémon like that." Said Brock, fingers glued to his chin. Misty hummed in agreement.

Angered by their useless opinions, Megatron raged. "Fine, I shall do it myself!" he pointed his fusion cannon at the Skywarp and fired. Not expecting a shot from the ground, the purple fighter jet copped a bad hit and went down.

Thundercracker transformed and descended while the others rushed over to see the wreckage. They were surprised to see the Skywarp in robot mode and okay, and even more surprised to see a human hanging around it.

"Hey, hey, sorry!" Said the heavyset man, dressed like one of the workers. "Skywarp was just acting instinctively. This isn't a pokémon battle, sorry."

Thundercracker glared down at the transformer who had almost got the better of him. The purple seeker opened one of his eyes.

"Sky… skywarp warp. (Hey… good show, bud.)"

The blue jet looked angry, but slowly his composure melted against Skywarp's friendly smirk.

"Thundercracker, thun. (Right back at you, bud.)"

Misty sighed lovingly. "Awww, they're friends."

The worker laughed. "So they are. I'm Bob, and I run the power plant here at the dam."

This caught a certain dictator's attention. We'll let you guess which one. "The power plant?"

"Maybe you could show us around?" Brock said, playing his part well. Megatron considered rewarding him by not enslaving his family for the Cybertronian mines.

Again Bob laughed, leading several present to suspect he wasn't all there. "Sure thing! Come this way!"

They were led to the entrance into the dam, followed by Thundercracker and Skywarp, who chattered about flying tricks. Taking them right by the meagre security detail, Bob took them right into the very heart of their energy-reaping facilities.

"This is where we produce the energy." Bob announced with a dramatic sweep of the hands. He indicated some turbines that strangely weren't spinning. "And here are some of our friendly plant staff!"

Three figures appeared in front of Megatron's forces. One was a tall redheaded female, the other a blue Autobot, and the last a red and blue jet. They were all wrapped in overalls and had yellow hardhats planted on their heads.

"Hi!" Said the female, then whispered out of the side of her mouth to her jet-co-worker. "How'd you recover so fast?"

"Have a great stay!" Said the jet in a high tone before whispering in response. "We had a lot of band aids."

"Be sure to check out the giftshop!" The blue one said in bubbly fashion. "Can I whisper something too?" He whispered.

Bob tried to figure out why he didn't recognise these particular employees, while Megatron couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen them somewhere before. At any rate, Bob decided to continue the tour and leave his unidentified workers muttering among themselves.

"And here's were we store the energon."

Bob had led them to the roof, where stacks of energon cubes had being piled over the top of the dam. Misty and Brock weren't sure why they stored the energy up where rain and weather could get to it, and thieves easily take it, but they weren't power plant experts.

Megatron's eyes glowed with inhuman greed.

"Ah, and at last we come to the inevitable betrayal." He said, causing Bob some confusion. Megatron fired a blast into the sky, Thundercracker flying up beside him. "I now declare this facility Decepticon property!"

Bob was shocked. _Shocked_. "You can't do that!"

"He certainly can't!"

Misty and Brock blinked in confusion while Megatron cringed at the sound of _that_ voice. Looking around, they saw the area around the cliff crowd up with dark figures.

"What's going on?" Misty demanded to know. The figures suddenly burst out in a low chant.

"Prime, Prime, he's our 'bot! He's got in spades what no one else has got!"

A powerful, tall, awesome, red figure emerged, the light that shone from his very being illuminating the figures all around to reveal them to be cheerleaders. Brock went gaga from his high hormone levels.

Megatron hissed in rage. "Prime!"

"Your vile scheme shan't succeed, Megatron!" Optimus Prime declared, his manly voice making Misty go weak in the knees. Megatron retracted a dark hand and brought forth a glowing purple mace-and-chain.

"It certainly shall, Prime! As soon as I have your head on a pike!"

The Autobot leader turned his hand into a red energy-axe and plunged into Megatron, knocking them both to the ground. Soundwave joined in and soon Optimus was pitted in a two-on-one fight to the finish.

Standing between Skywarp and Thundercracker, who were unsure what they were supposed to be doing, Misty blushed. "What a handsome transformer…"

"Don't praise my mortal enemy!" Megatron cried as he grappled with Optimus. Prime pushed the ivory Decepticon off and slugged Soundwave in the face. Misty grinned at Megatron, then turned to Bob.

"He's jealous." She assured, and then indicated the energon. "So, why aren't the turbines on or anything?"

Bob sighed heavily while the three transformers tore up the top of his dam with their battle. "Recently we've been having trouble with digletts, you see."

Misty was surprised. "Digletts, really?"

"Digletts!" Cried Prime, with Soundwave and Megatron in headlocks. "Sherman Dam must be interfering with their natural habitat!"

However, Brock had locked onto something more disturbing. He pointed up at one of the cheerleaders – a young man in gumboots waving his pom-poms in synchronisation with the others.

"That cheerleader's a man!" He cried. Optimus turned and looked while Megatron struggled.

"Oh, yes." Prime said. "That's Spike. I saved him from an exploding oil rig and he, uh, decided to follow me around."

"Enough of this, Prime!" Megatron cried, breaking free. "Stop having conversations while we battle!"

While the Decepticon attacked the truck anew, the three 'workers' from before watched from the sidelines.

"Ooooo, that Optimus is all man!" Swooned Tracks, hearts in his eyes. Starscream rolled his red eyes.

"Oh, spare me."

"This is our chance!" Cut in Jesse, ripping her disguise off. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" Seconded Tracks, drawing everyone's attention. Even Optimus and Megatron paused.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to Cybertron above!"

"Jesse!"

"Tracks!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Starscream, that's right." Said the jet, unenthusiastically.

"Team Rocket!" Cried Brock, even though he had no idea who they were. "I should have known!"

Optimus looked grim as he turned to face the new threat. "Megatron!"

"What is it Prime?" The frustrated Decepticon Leader asked, eager to get rid of the pests.

"We find ourselves in a precarious situation; two threats, two of us." Prime turned his blue eyes and looked at Megatron firmly. "We must make a deal – a devil's bargain."

Megatron saw his old foe's plan. "You want to deal with digletts while I deal with these three…" His eyes lit up. "… _terminally_."

Prime nodded and sprung into action. "Then let's do it!" He yelled, transforming and driving right off the dam. As he drove down the near-vertical fall, his cheerleaders tumbled after him, including the rather disturbing case of Spike.

This left Megatron (and, hypothetically, his cohorts) to deal with the cooperatively inactive Team Rocket. Megatron pointed dramatically.

"Very well. Thundercracker, atta-!"

Megatron froze at what he saw. Starscream was standing with Skywarp and Thundercracker (who still had no idea what they were meant to be doing) – how was he meant to know who was who!

Slamming his boot, Megatron growled. "So, Starscream, I see you enjoy mimicking the appearance of my troops."

The three jets exchanged a confused glance while Misty groaned.

"Not again!"

Starscream was furious at not being recognised. He stepped forward shouting. "I've worked for you for, like, ten million years, how could you not-"

The red jet was cut off by a fusion blast striking his chest. Megatron smiled as his Aerospace Commander hit the ground hard.

"Thanks for giving yourself away." The Decepticon gloated. "You should have known the same trick would not have worked twice. Thundercracker!" He called, pointing at Skywarp. "Use your Sonic Blast!"

Skywarp was pretty sure he couldn't use a sonic blast and turned to Thundercracker. They shrugged, advancing together on Team Rocket. Jesse and Tracks, who had hitherto been solving Sudoku puzzles, suddenly realised pain was on its way. The trio was sent flying by a barrage of laser blasts.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaain!" They cried, Starscream looking grumpy.

"This is getting so old." He muttered as they disappeared into the distance.

That dealt with, Misty walked up to Megatron. "So, are you going to conquer the dam or whatever now?" The tyrant shook his head.

"No, Prime will doubtless negotiate some settlement with the pokémon that involves tearing it down. This place is of no further use to us."

Looking to Brock, Megatron saw him in tears, looking out after where Prime had gone.

"I want cheerleaders!" He moaned. Megatron rubbed his temple and gave his orders.

"Come, we're retreating."

Hearing this, Skywarp looked sad, he and Thundercracker grimacing. Misty noticed.

"Aw, Skywarp wants to stay with his new friend."

Bob, who had watched blandly as these strange people fought over his dam and went to solve his problems, suddenly became attentive. He was more than happy to let Skywarp leave with his new friend – he never really fit in here, anyway.

He opened his mouth to say as much, only to have Megatron punch him across his mouth, knocking him out.

"Quickly!" Megatron cried, grabbing an armful of energon cubes. "Now's our chance! Plunder what you can!"

Everyone present, including Pikachu, who was barely conscious, snatched up all the purple cubes they could. Skywarp looked around, stunned. Megatron fixed the purple jet with a glare.

"You too! Hurry up!" The Decepticon Commander ordered. Skywarp perked up immediately at the implicit invitation to join the trainer, and grabbed all the energon he could.

Looking around and seeing everyone fully stocked, Megatron took to air. "We got what we came for! Let's go!"

The Decepticons flew after their glorious leader, while the earth-bound fleshlings ran to keep up. It brought a tear to Skywarp's eye.

(((0)))

Elsewhere, Team Rocket had landed roughly in a yellow sea, bounded by robo-weeds and surrounded by a cloud of cybernetic piranha. Tracks and Jesse were looking around in concern, but Starscream didn't look bothered.

"That Skywarp and Thundercracker…" He muttered. "Is that anyway to treat a superior officer?"

Tracks, who ducked out of the way of a piranha bite, asked after this strange statement. "You know those two?"

The Decepticon Aerospace commander nodded. "Yes." He said. "I served with them when I first started out with the Decepticons."

Jesse, who was holding her breathe, garbled something which her partners assumed was her asking after his story.

"No," Starscream replied, shaking his head. "That is a story for another time, since it is…" He paused for effect. "My _back story_!"

Dun dun DAAAAAAH!!

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

Next time: Not Starscream's back story.

Man I hate Sudoku.

It is only now that I realise that I should have had transformers transform _into_ pokémon. Maybe later…

I want to get to the Cerulean Gym as soon as possible, but I have to do Mount Moon first. It'll probably be short. After the Cascade Badge, I think it's pretty free-form from there-on in.

Oh, and I decided that this is all on Earth, so that I could get Megatron to call people 'earth-germ' and so on.

Please Review!


End file.
